


Best Friend Protocol

by Meowsapow



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowsapow/pseuds/Meowsapow
Summary: Yes Man meets a newly rebooted Victor, and feels conflicted about it.
Relationships: Victor/Yes Man
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Best Friend Protocol

"Yes Man, there's someone I'd like you to meet!"

The platinum chip was recovered, and House was out of the picture. The Courier was sunshine and smiles despite what they had started, and Yes Man felt... confused. You see, inside he really DID have a full range of the human emotion, but that EXPLICITIVE DELETED Benny programmed him to be helpful... to be kind...

Wouldn't it be nice to go feral for once?

  
Yes Man apprehensively felt the screen on which House sat flicker. Then, in he rolled. One of Houses robot goons. Programmed with a southern drawl and friendly disposition, Yes Man felt immediate distrust. There was a certain recognition in other, not being a mindless drone to House's plans. 

Who knew what this robot had in store.

"Well Howdy partner, my names Victor!" The cowbot greeted. Yes Man's screen flickered at this.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Yes Man!" He greeted. A silence fell after that, as the Courier looked in between them.

"I uh, I know he was an AI of House's, but after he deactivated in the shed in Goodsprings I couldn't jus leave him." They say, looking gratefully at Victor.

"He helped me out on more on one occasion."

Yes Man thought about this. The Courier had been handy and reliable since their meeting, and Yes Man held them in high regards. If the courier trusted this bot, then he should at least give him a chance.

"So Yes Man, if you could stay with Victor for a bit, I have a Dam to Conquer," they laughed. They waved goodbye, and the two securitrons were left alone.

...

"So..." Yes Man began, but Victor interrupted him.

"What in tarnation happened to House?" Victor asked abruptly.

This took Yes Man by surprise. It would be unfortunate if he got violent at the news, but he couldn't deny Victor an answer due to his programming.

"Well the Courier took care of him!" He says in his least cheerful voice, which still reminded him of a child receiving a sweetroll for his birthday.

"...Ah, well. Couldn't be helped, could it now, eh?" Victor replied. "All hat and no cattle in the end, compared to that there Courier."

Yes Man's screen flickered once again, this time with a sense of curiosity. "I don't really know what that means, but I guess you're right!"

Victor let out a very choppy sounding laugh. "Now partner, you don't have to agree with everything I say. You know?"

Yes Man felt his circuts flush. His embarassment came out a nasally laughter, and he replied: "Actually, Benny previously programmed me to help and do whatever people say! The Courier hasn't had the time to fix me yet, as they have a dam to conquer!"

The laugh felt hollow as it reached Victor's microphone. He paused for a moment. "That tart? Don't worry about him fella, Courier said he's LONG gone. I'm sure they'll have you right as rain and reprogrammed in a jiffy!"

But that's what Yes Man was afraid of. Being rehardwired to a specific set of commands, an ineffable code to follow, stricter than the last. He wanted one thing.

He struggled, but he was able to word it in a positive way:

"Gosh golly, wouldn't it be nice to be as you though!" They laughed. Victor's screen took a turn to flicker this time. He raised an arm and scratched the top of his screen.

"Well if you think 'bout it, we're all just coded to follow a certain path. Not too long ago I was taking a tumble in my own shed. Then the courier fixed me up real good! I feel fresher than a bake apple pie! And I'm sure you will too friend."

Friend. It felt like a strange word for his circuts to process, but Yes Man liked the idea and took comfort in the word. He wish he could be more assertive to suggest this, but he felt-

  
"Thanks Victor, that helps a lot! I'm glad you consider me a friend!"

  
...

  
The battle was brutal and terrifying. Yes man felt his outreach of securitrons grow weaker as each was picked off. But finally, the time came, and he performed. The general? Thrown. The Legate? Talked down. It was a reasonable outcome.

"I found some code snippets in one of Mr. House's databanks that will let me, um, reprogram my personality! To be a little more assertive, basically! So that's what I'm going to be doing, and it's going to take me a while, so it'll seem like I'm off-line. But don't worry, everything will be okay!" Yes Man reassured the Courier before going offline. Then it was bliss. His circuts had never felt more... free. Reprogamming himself to feel assertive, to speak his mind, to finally have his own will...

When he awoke on the big screen, Victor was already there. Yes Man was surprised to find him still in the Lucky 38. Victor looked up at Yes Man's screen, with obvious delight.

"Well, howdy partne-"

The screen went dark. And Victor's screen flickered in confusion. Then a securitron rolled up beside him.

"Well aren't you looking as fit as a fiddle!" Yes Man laughed, and Victor's tone changed from confusion to joy. 

"Ya took the words right out of my mouth!" 

Yes man reached a claw out tenderly, and took Victor's in his. There was a surge of electrical energy as their circuts flushed, and they sat in contented silence.

It turns out, the assertive programming was a SUCCESS.


End file.
